World Rewrite
by Dark 7 Thunder
Summary: This is the original version of "Pulled Into a New World" that I am rewriting right now, so if you don't want any spoilers, the new version should be out February 1, 2019, if you are interested that is. Disclaimer, I do not own Hyperdimension neptunia, only my OC.
1. Prologue

**Well, I think this is ready so here goes nothing.**

 **Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

 **Action 'Cheese'**

* * *

31 Days

Time 10:00 am **.**

"Yes sir, the update for your computer will be done by twelve o'clock am today." Says a teen with black neck length hair. "Yes, you won't have to worry about the spying on your company so don't call me again." He says as the call is stopped and is about to open a book with the name Job on it. "Can't they just leave me alone already." With one hand opens the book and starts to write.

'So far today, had two idiots try to blackmail me and had to finish that update for that d**n computer company today.' And with that, the book is closed.

"Well I don't have to do anything else today I think I'll go for a walk." As the four feet boy gets up and starts to walk out of his bedroom to the living room. "hey Lily, set the computer up so ShellShock live will be set for a live steam when I get home, will you?" Talking to his watch as a blue hologram girl appears on it.

"Yes, master." Lily says in a cheerful tone.

He starts to head to the door till. 'I think I'll go to the bathroom first.' And heads there.

…

…

…

"Hey Lily, put in an order for toilet paper please, I think we'll need more soon." As he walks out of the bathroom in a white T-shirt and black knee length shorts.

"Okay. By the way, you got a message from you know how." Says in a still cheerful tone.

"Tell him to go f**k himself." in a deadpan tone.

"Got it."

Job starts to walk out the door till. "So what are you going to be doing?" Ask Lily.

"Well I was going to go for a walk, but now I think I'm going to be going for a jog." As he starts to walk out the door.

"Okay, bye. Talk to you in a little bit."

Door closes.

* * *

Time 10:30am **.**

Job is currently jogging through the park when something purple caught his brown eyes.

To the right of him, he picks up a diamond shaped purple thing with a power symbol in it. 'What is this and why do feel like there some energy coming from it?' He thought as he looked at it, but with nothing that can help him figure that out he put it in his pocket and started back up his jog.

' _I think I found just the right one, teehee.'_ thought a playfully young sounding voice coming from the purple. _'You'll do just fine.'_

* * *

Time 12:00 am.

"I'm home, Lily." As he closes the door and goes to the kitchen.

"You making yourself some food?" Lily asked. "Hey, how about we go to a movie right now, yu-gi-to the sand side of dimensions is playing right now in English dub." She said while watching him.

"Sure why not, it sounds like fun." As he walks out of the kitchen. "But I need to do something before we go." Job says as he pulls out the purple thing from before.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but it's giving off some weird energy so I'm going put it in the scanner and see what I get." Job says as he puts it into a machine that looks like a soda can, but three times bigger. "There that should do it for now. Lily inform me about whatever you find out about this while we're out."

"Poi."

"Okay let's go." He says as they go and the door is closed behind them.

After leaving the house the thing lights up for a moment before going dime.

* * *

Time 5:00 pm.

"That was a lot of fun, right Lily?" He asked in a relaxed tone.

"Yep"

"Okay, one hour till the live steam. Hey is there still on data on the thing yet?"

"Nop." Lily replied sadly.

"Well, I'm going to see why that is." As Job walks into the bedroom, He goes to the machine and pulls the purple thing out and looks at it for a minute when it starts to light up in his hand. "Hmm, well that's interesting and what is this weird energy I feeling from it."

' _I think its time.'_

The thing starts to glow brighter and brighter. "What going on here!" He says as the room starts to go dark.

"Master is someth…. what the?" Lily says in a worried tone then come a confused one as the room is now pitch black.

" _I can't wait to have some fun."_ Says a playful voice as the black void is filled with green ones and zeros. _"Now, let's begin our ."_

"What the-" Was all he could say before the thing came at him and he blacked out.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think of the story so far and how I did.**

 **Hey I have a question. How much time passes between re;birth 1 to re;birth 2 to re;birth 3 to re;birth V?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

 **Action 'Cheese'**

* * *

30 Days.

Time ?:? ?.

"Hmm.." Job is face down on the ground with in some trees starting to push himself up. "What happen, I feel like I fell from a house roof." Says as he opens his Arsenic eyes With white power symbols in them. "Where am I?" As he blinks his eyes back to brown one. "Owww, what happen to me? Lily you there?"

"Ye. m..ter." Lily responded with a static voice and trying to show herself.

Job is now on one knee trying to get up. "What's the damage to the watch and if you can my body?" He asked while balancing himself.

"Watch damage is seventy-six percent and can't scan your body right now." Lily says while she's still repairing some of it. "You'll have to fix it later." She said in a sad tone. "So I can't help you much."

"Sigh, well I guess I should start to... what is that?" Job is now looking at a blue blob with a dog like face. "What in the h**l is that thing?" The blue blob as doesn't seem to have spotted him yet. Job is certainly getting behind a bush so he won't be found. He starts to look around and in the distance he sees weird closed flower walking around. 'Where am I right now.' Job started to walk in a random direction until he found footprints on the ground. 'If I follow these footprints I should find my way out of this forest and figure out I am." Job said as he followed them.

Looking back where he lay we see a two feet deep crater.

* * *

Time ?:? ?.

Job is behind a tree looking at a guarded purple gate, it as two guards watching it. 'Should I try to find another way around, or go up there and meet them?' He says while still looking at the gate. "..."

"F**k it" He cursed while going up to the guards. "Yo." he said with hands behind his head.

"And you are?" asked guard one in a relaxed voice. "You don't look like you from around here."

Job shrug his shoulders. "Just came from the forest is all."

The guards are looking at his white shirt and black shorts with a lot of holes. "Are you okay sir?" asked the second one.

"Yeah, I'm okay just a little tired." He says with a carefree face and tone.

"Okay, if you say so." Respond the first guard.

"So, do you mind if I go in?" Job asked.

The guard looks him over once look each other nod their heads. "Yes, you may go in." And with that, the gate opens.

"Thank you." And he starts to walk in and stops. "Hey, what time is it and where's the Library at?" turns around till with his hands behind his head. "If you mind?

"Hmm... it's twelve o'clock am and here a map to the Library."

"Thanks." Job says as he walks off.

As he is walking Job starts to look around and see all the tall purple buildings. "Man, someone's got a thing for purple." Job said.

"From what little I can scan so far it seems like the technology is far more advanced than ours." Lily says. "We should be careful.

* * *

Time 12:15 am.

"So, what's the plan?" Lily asked in her normal voice.

"Well, first we're going to the library and find out where we are. Find out some history of where we are and figure everything we can to survive." Job is now walking into the Library. 'Well, this should be fun.'

* * *

Time 5:00 pm.

"Okay. So far we're in the Land of Purple Progress Planeptune one of the four-nation of Gamindustri, ruled by Purple Heart." Job says as he closes a book. "The money here is called credits and learned how to use them." Says as he looks at some books beside him. "I got the basics down on the monsters here and the Guild." As he starts to look at the damaged watch. "And the place we were in was called the Virtue Forest."

"You're taking all of this in quite easy." Lily said

"Well, I don't have time to freak out. I got to change fast in order to survive." He says and stands up. "I didn't run away from the orphanage years ago for nothing. Well, guess I should try out the Guild and earn some money." He said. "I mean credits." He then goes up to the librarian and asked. "Where's the Guild at?"

Librarian gives him a map to the Guild.

"Thanks." Job says as he leaves. "Bye."

* * *

Time 5:30 pm.

Job is now standing in front of the Guild and is about to walk in.

Job walks into the Guild and sees how big it is. He sees some people just hanging out with other people, some looking at what might be the quest board. He then goes up two the lady behind the desk.

"Hey, I'll like register for the Guild. Can you help me?" He asked her.

"Sure I can help you out with that." She answered and started to hand him some paper. "Just fill this out."

"Got it." He starts to go and sit down and began to fill it out to the best he can. To his surprise, it's not that hard to join the Guild.

Job starts to stand up. "Are you done there sir, or do you need help?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I just got done." Job said as walks over to her. "Here you go."

She takes the paper and begins to type on the computer then hands him a card. "Here is your Guild card. Now don't lose it." She tells him.

"I'll make sure I don't and is that the Guild board?" He asked.

"Yes it is, sir." She confirmed.

"Thanks." And heads to it. "..." He is now looking at them. 'If I understand how to do this right.' He puts his hands up there. As he does this a screen comes up with a 'Yes' or 'No' on it and presses yes on it. "That should do it." He says and picks out some more before leaving. "Well, this should be fun. "And starts to leave.

"Have a nice day." Said the girl.

"You too." He replies.

* * *

Time 11:00 pm.

Job is now laying on a bed in a room. "Tomorrow we'll have to figure out what to do next. Sighs."

Job said as he starts to fall asleep. "Night Lily.

"Night." Lily responds as Job fall asleep.

* * *

 **Okay, first off. From what I got so far with what I found the games go like this re;birth 1 / re;birth 2, re;birth 3 and re;birth V is what I got so far.**

 **Updating, might not for like at least four mouths at this time, because I'm certainly trying to play the games, to get to now the characters better.**

 **Does anyone know many days go by in each game, how old each character is in each game and how strong is each one like if we stood Neptune straight up and have her hands in the air how much can she hold and so on?**

 **Ho, and I been doing updates on the first one so you might want to go and look.**

 **Well, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know this is earlier then I said but I have a new way I'm planning to do my stuff so here you go.**

 **I would also like to say thanks to mactavish1208 for the help me with my story by giving me information that should make the story even better. That is if I can do what I wanted to do right.**

 **Well, let's see what you all think and hope it's at least good.**

 **Well, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

 **Action 'Cheese'**

* * *

29 Days.

Time 4:00 am.

"Okay, I wasted a good two hours so far since I woke up." Job said as he was walking through the streets of Planeptune thinking of what to do. "I think I'll look for the junkyard and see what I can find there." And he started to walk in a random direction.

* * *

Time 5:00 am.

"Here we are."Job now stands before the junkyard. 'Now, let's what we can find here.' And starts to pick up and look at some junk. "No this won't do." And tossed it away. "This looks like it would do, but where do I put it now that I think about it?" As he looks at it, it disappears. "Wh-what the… what happen to it?!" As he looks at his empty hand. 'Now let me think, it happen when I… I wonder?' And then the piece of junk comes back to hand. "Interesting." As it disappears again.

* * *

Time 10:00 am.

"Man, that tuck forever to do but at least I got what I wanted from here." And started to walk out of the junkyard to one of the gates.

"So now what are we going to do master?" Lily asked.

"Well, we're going to go and find a tech like store and see if I can't find some stuff." Job says as he starts to walk into a random shop. "Hey, do you know where there's a tech store like place?"

"Yep, do you have a map so I can show you?" Asked the male cashier.

"Yeah, here you go." And hands him the map.

…

…

…

"Thanks for the help." Job says as he walks off.

"You're welcome please come again."

Job then walks out and goes lift to where he wants to go. After about three building he sees a young girl around the age five, four feet in front of him. She has blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes, her clothes are quite old and torn in a lot of places. "..." She looked quite down to and she doesn't seem to have know dis him yet.

He then sighs. 'Fine.' He then turns around and heads back to the store and around ten minutes later he has a bag in his hand and then puts it next to the girl.

"..." The girl knows dis him this time but before she could say something he started walking away, as he did the girl looked in the bag and saw candy, cereal and some other stuff. "..." The girl looks at him as he leaves with stars in her eyes.

* * *

Time 10:30 am.

Job is now in front of the tech shop.

"So what are you looking for?" Asked Lily.

"Some stuff so I can fix the watch and upgrade it." And starts to look at some chips.

…

…

…

After about ten minutes Job found what he was looking for and went up to the counter. "I'll like to pay for these."

"Sure." The clerk is now scanning the stuff. "Here the cost of it all."

"Here the credits for the stuff." Pays then starts to leave.

"Come again."

Job starts to leave again. "Bye." Then stops looks at himself as he is still in his torn up clothes and asks. "Do you know where there a clothing store is at?" he asked.

"If you have a map I can show you where it is." Saids the clerk as Job hands her his map. "There you go." And hands it back.

"Thanks, bye." And leaves then starts to walk to the store. As he starts walking to the store there a pair of blue eyes watching him.

* * *

Time 11:00 am.

He now stands before the store. "Now, let's do this ." He then goes into the store. "Hey, can someone help me."

"Yes, do you need help sir?" asked a female clerk.

"Yes, can you help me check my size so I can get some clothes?" Job asked.

"Yes, I can help you with that." Replied the clerk.

As this is going on There's a pair of blue eyes watching.

* * *

Time 12:00 pm.

Job is currently walking through a park in his new clothes. Blue jeans down to his ankles, a white short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves and black shoes. "Well, I should go to the Guild soon, so I can get the credits to go to another nation." Job saids as a pair of blue eyes watchs him. 'But first.' He thinks as he goes into an alleyway.

"..." As a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair down to her shoulders see him go down the alley she goes into the alley after him. "..." She is looking around to see where he went.

"Hi there, so mind telling me why you're following me." Job says as he steps out from behind a trash can.

"..." The girl looks scared now as she tries to run.

"Hey, where are you going?" He starts to go up to her.

"Pea punch" Says the girl as Job is punched in in the gut and throw into some trash cans seven feet away. "Pervert!"

"Ow, you little brat." Job saids as he tries to stand up.

"I'm not a brat and my name is Peashy!" Peashy saids as she runs away.

"Ow." Jib is now standing up again. "That brat, that really hurt. How can a little girl hit so hard." He said while rubbing his gut. "Well, now that I think of it, I should get myself a weapon."

"You got your but kicked hard, hahaha." Lily saided.

"Ho, there a weapon shop down there at the end of the alley." And starts to head to it.

"Why do you need a weapon?" asked Lily.

"So I can do more of the hard quest like take out monster." Job says as he walks into the shop.

"Hello there, how may I help you." Asked the man behind the desked.

"I'll like a gun, what kinds of guns do you have?" Job asked.

After About ten minutes later (Because I don't have the time and for that matter don't think I can do it.) he comes out of the shop, as he is leaving he starts to look at his twelve inches long black gun. "Well, let's go and check how this does." He is now going to the Guild.

"You going to be testing that on some dogoos, master?" Lily says. "Hey, I know. How about we get some newbe looking girls, have them fight a bunch of dogoos and watch as the dogoos have their way with them."

"Tempting, but on." Job saids and heads to the Guild.

* * *

Time 8:00 pm.

"Okay, time to go home." Job is heading home from the Guild. "Maybe I should get some food from the market."

"So what do plan on making, master?" Lily asked.

"Don't know yet." Job replied

As they are talking a pair of blue watch him.

"You do know they're there right?" Asked Lily.

"Ignore her for now. Okay?" Job saided.

* * *

Time 9:30 pm.

"How much longer until the pizza is done Lily?" Job asked while setting the table.

Beep beep beep

"It's done." Lily saided.

"I heard it." And takes out the pizza. "Is the Brat still out there?"

"Yep. So what are you going to do with her?" Lily asked.

Job then walks out of the room as a little girl looks into a window. "Where he going?" Peashy saids as she looks at the pizza on the table. "What is that, it looks good." And as she says this a handed then grads the back of her shirt. "Hey, let go of me!" Peashy says as she punches and kicks but misses every time because the hand keeps moving her around. "What do you think your doing!?" As she is brought into the apartment. "You can't do this to me!" She shouts as she is put on a chair and starts to try and run until a plate of pizza is place in front of her.

"Here you go Brat. Now eat up." He said and goes to his chair and starts to eat.

"My names not brat it's peashy!" Peashy says with her arms cross. "And you probably did something to it." She says while looking at it.

"If then leave and starve." Job says as he starts to eat.

She looks at it. "What is this thing?" she asked.

"It's called pizza, the bottom of it is bread, the next is spaghetti sauce, then cheese and then pepperonis, it's called a pizza and it taste good so eat up Brat." Job says and continues to eat.

Peashy looks at the pizza a little longer before copying what he does and eats it. "..." Her face brightens up as she eats.

'Brat must not eat good.' Job thinks as he continued to eat.

Ten minutes later and Job starts to put the plates in the sink while Peashy sits in the chair satisfy with the food, Job then walks into another room and five minutes later he comes back into the kitchen, grabs the back of her shirt and takes her to the living room. "Hey, what are you doing!?" And is sat on a couch then layed on her back and then he puts a blanket over her.

"Almost ten now go to sleep." Job saided.

"You don't have come troll over me."Peashy saided while still laying down.

"Well, I'm quite sure that you don't have anyone to help you." Job says with his back turned to her. "Whether it be that your parents can't keep you, don't like you, don't care for you or have died." And starts to go to another room. "So go to sleep Brat, you're going to take a bath tomorrow." And leaves while Peashy just lays there and puff out her cheeks but stay there and then starts to try and fall asleep.

* * *

Time 10:30 pm.

Job is now working on the watch. "So what are you going to do about the girl?" Lily asked while watching him work.

"For now, Have her wash up, get her some new clothes and then see what happens after that." says still working on the watch. "hour and a half I'm going To be taking a nap."

"Okay, well have fun." Lily says while powering down.

"Night." Next to the door behind a wall Peashy was lining in on them. "You know you should be sleeping right now, right Brat." Job saids and the girl runs off as Job sighs. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

 **Well, how did I do on Peashy so far and I might make some changes depending on the reviews on how you think I did with her. I thought I did quite bad with her but then I thought 'This is a different situation from the game.' so I hoped it turned out well.**

 **Nexts update might not before awhile depending on how my life is going.**

 **Well, until next time and I do updates to the other chapters if it's I forgot to do something to it, so you might want to see that. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

 **Action 'Cheese'**

* * *

27 Days.

Time 11:00 am.

Landmass Planeptune.

"Come on Brat, the transporters over here." Job said as he walks up to the transporter with Peashy behind him. Job is wearing a white T-shirt and a black jacket, black pants and black and white shoes.

"I'm not a brat!" Peashy yield as she cot up to Job. Peashy is now wearing a purple jacket with a black stripe going down the side of each sleeve and at the end of the sleeve a white stripe going around the end of it, black pants and a pair of purple and white sneakers. "And I still hate the color of these clothes." Peashy said while pouting.

"When I get the chance I'll make you some clothes that you'll like, but for now we're going to Lowee." Job said as he walked up to the transporter.

"You can sew?" Peachy asked.

"Yes, he can sew and much more, but we'll keep it at that for now." Lily said as a hologram of a girl appears on his watch. It was a black screen four inch in length and two and a half inch wide with a strap two inch wide going his arm. Lily looked to be around the age of fourteen. and has pale white skin, strawberry blonde hair down to her back and red eyes. She is wearing what looks to be a loose white T-shirt and black shorts that are just above the knee.

"Keep up Brat." Job said as he gets up to the transporter.

"Peashy." Peachy said pouts and walks beside him.

* * *

Time 11:15 am.

Landmass Lowee.

"So why are we going to Lowee again?" Lily asked. The group was in a snowy forest heading to the capital of Lowee.

"Well, I hear how you can use magic here and that Lowee is the more advanced in it." Job said. Peachy is walking six feet behind him looking at the scenery around her. "So if I can learn how to use it."

"It can become a pretty good weapon if needed." Lily finish.

"Yep." Job replied. Peachy pulls on his sleeve some to get his tension. "What do you need Brat?"

"Are we almost there?" Peashy saids with a pout. "And I'm not a brat."

Job pets her head and Peachy and she closes her eyes and starts to calm down some because of it. "We'll be there soon, then I'll get a hotel room or something." Job saids and stops petting Peashy head to her disappointment. "I'm planning on being here for maybe a week or two to learn how to use as much magic as I can, for now, I'll also have to see what all you know so when I start teaching you in fighting and schoolwork." Job starts to see the city. "For now I think it's about time we go and get something to eat."

Peashy just nods her head while she starting to get hangry."What would you like Brat?" Job asked.

"I don't know what they have here, so it's your choice." Peashy saids while pouting again.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." He said and starts to ask around.

* * *

Time 11:30 am.

Job and Peashy are now in a restaurant have some hamburger. " So, what do you think of your hamburger so far Brat?"

Peashy left eyebrow twitch a little. "It yummy." Peashy said with a smile.

"Good now then, I guess I'll get us a room and you'll stay there for the time being while I go to the library to see what I can learn about magic here." Job said while starting to stand up.

"I don't want to stay in a hotel room all day." Peashy said.

"Well, for now, you'll have to for the time being." Job said making Peashy pout. "But I'll see about getting you some game to play with. Ok Brat?" Job asked

"Fine." Peashy said while crossing her arms. "And stop calling me a brat." And before she could say anything else he started to walk to the exit with Peashy getting off her seat and running after him. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Time 12:00 pm.

"Okay, so this is where you'll be staying for the time being and tomorrow I'm going to take you to the forest to see how well you can fight." Job said while setting some stuff up and then starts to leave. "Now I'm going to be at the library do some research on magic, so I'll see you later." As he starts to open the door until Peachy grads the back of his left pant leg.

"I want to come to." Peashy said and not letting go of his pant leg.

"Brat, you're only going to get bored there, so you're going to stay here for now, ok?" Job said, but Peashy is still not letting go.

"No, I want to go with you." Peashy said with a determined face.

"Tell you what, if your good while I'm gone I'll get some pizza tonight for us to eat. Sound Good?" Job said and Peashy starts to let go.

"As long as you promise to come back." Peashy said with her head down and letting go of his pant leg.

"I will." Job said and pets Peashy head and then leaves while Peashy goes and sits on the edge of bed closest to the door and stares at the door.

* * *

Time 8:00 am.

Job is walking up some stairs to his room. "Ok, I read as much as I could today on magic and got Brat some fighting gloves for tomorrow, so we should be good to go for now." Job now at the top of the stairs.

"I wonder if she been good." Lily said.

"We'll see in a moment, but my guess that she has been good." Job said while putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Well, with how she is, the place might be somewhat trashed." Lily said while Job shrugged his shoulders.

Job opens the door and walks in to see Peashy sleeping at the edge of the bed with her feet hanging off the bed. "Hey, Brat time to wake up, we're going to get some pizza now." Job said as he as he puts some books he got out of no here on a desk.

Peashy starts to wake up after hearing him. "Oh, your back. What time is it?" Peashy asked while looking for a clock.

"It around eight o'clock." He saids and turns to her. "Now, get ready, we're getting pizza now." Job said as Peashy gets up and stretches.

"Ok, let's go." Peashy said while heading to the door.

"Right behind you." Job said walking after her.

* * *

Time 10:00 pm.

"Ok, now Brat, It time that you go to bed after all that fun you had." Job saids after coming home from having pizza and doing some other stuff.

"Ok." Peashy said a little tired grabbing some cloths and heading to the bathroom to change. After five minutes in there, she come out in purple pajamas and heads to bed. "Good night." Peashy while trying to fall asleep.

"Night." Job said and sets at the desk and starts to read more.

"Well, that was fun." Lily said as a hologram pops up on the watch. "So, then are you going to bed?"

"I'll be heading to bed around twelve o'clock so don't worry." Job said not looking away from the book. "Well, good night for now Lily."

"Night.'

'This world just keeps getting more and more interesting.' Job thought.

* * *

 **So how do you think I did please leave a review and let me know.**

 **A question, during Re;birth 2 how old is underling/Linda?**


	5. Announcement not and update

**So, this is not an update but an announcement that I'll be remaking this story, hopefully for the batter, so whoever is still interested in my story I'll be rewriting this. I'll be renaming this story to World Rewrite in a couple of days and keep this up till Christmas so you can see what the original looked like unless you all think I should just keep this one up. The new version should be up February 1st with this story names.**


End file.
